


Life after the storm

by orphan_account



Series: "sad" Fanfiction (Life Is strange) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Bar, Guilt, Heavy - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Stress, Therapy, Trauma, Triggers, debression, pricefield, stress smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine Caulfield make her the most difficult decision and watch when tornado destroyed her hometown. Can Chloe and Max survive together?..





	1. Prologue

"Max it's time."

"Chloe I can't make this decision."

"No Max.. you're the only who can"

I stood my tiptoes and pressed our lips together. The kiss was so different. Slow dramatic and just perfect. After I pull back the kiss tears still rolled down my cheeks Chloe took step back a little.

"I always love you, Max... Don't forget about me".

I turned around and watched the tornado and back the photo, but then I  ripped that photo in half.

"Not anymore."

**Chloe's POV**

we looked together when the storm destroyed our household.

I take Max's hand.

After a while, Max covered her face against my shoulder, I hold her.

"Hey Max?.. let's leave, I lead us towards my truck.

"we can sleep here, and in the morning we go.. and watch who survived okay?"

S-sorry C-Chlo" Max sobbed.

"No, no shhh I'm here it's okay shhhh."

I ran my fingers through Max's hair and closing my own eyes.

Max rested against my lap

I still stroking her hair and thought what happened

I glanced down my lap _(she has been through so much)_ soft sigh I closed my own eyes.

And soon sleep take over me.

 

 


	2. Survivors

In the morning, I woke up first. I looked around the storm is over now.

Gentle I shake Max's awake.

"Mmmh what," Max asked.

"It's over now.."

Max opened the door and walked the cliff I sigh, and followed her.. I do not want her to be alone. Right now.

"Hey..."

"Chloe this... Max start.

"Don`t look."

I turned Max facing me, and took her tight embrace, "shhhh."

"It`s all my fault.. we don`t have anymore h-home" Max responded.

"It`s not, it was an unfair, and I`m so so sorry."

"And, we have a home, but now it`s somewhere else."

"hey shhh don`t cry we get through this.. together".

"T-together" Max responded.

* * *

 

  
After some time holding and comforting Max calmed down and we walked back my truck.

I start the engine.. and drive.

The town is destroyed, and bodies are everywhere, I looked over Max, but then again the road.

  
I stopped front of two whales, that dinner is... well it`s not there anymore.

Max and I got out of the car... walking inside.

"Mom?"

"Chloe?".

"mom oh my god....."

"Oh, Chloe you`re alive.." Joyce respond with joy.

"Yeah.. are..are you okay?"

"yes, I`m fine..maybe broken leg or something...

" but Frank is not... he didn't make it. Joyce respond.

"Crap"

"Where..."

"I don`t know Chloe" Joyce responded.

"M-mom I-I`m sorry how.."

"Shhh it`s alright Chloe... you`re safe and alive that`s is more important right now".

"Where is Max.. is she.." Joyce asked.

"Yeah she is with me" I looked around and noticed Frank and his dog.

I walked towards him and kneeled... "hey boy."

* * *

 

Soon Mom gets help, and Frank`s body covered suddenly we heard a loud scream.

_(shit)_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Max screamed.

  
"Chloe she needs you right now more than ever" Joyce responded.

"what?"

"Warren didn't make it, and I know he was Max`s friend" Joyce responded.

"Sorry I should have told you before she finds it.. but this.. *sigh" Joyce responded.

"No no, it`s okay. I go"

I walked towards Max, (idiot I should not have let her alone).

She is shaking and crying, I've never seen her like that, but then nothing like this has happened before. _(my Maxie is it her? I don`t know... and now... shut up!_

_she needs me, and I`ll be there)_

I sat next to her and put my arm around her, she tried to struggle away, but I held her tighter against me.

"Shhhh shhhh."

"L-let m-me-go" Max responded. and tried to push me away again.

"No shhhh I`m sorry. so sorry"

"H-he..." Max sobbed.

It breaks my heart heard Max this broken, but I was the same when we found Rachel.

Max was there for me, and now I`ll be for her.

"I know Max... I know.. I`m here and not letting go".

"Don`t look it anymore."

"I-I."

"no shhhh don`t talk."

I ran my fingers through Max`s hair and caressing her back.

After while she calmed down, and we joined, with the others.

* * *

 

We followed rescue people, so we can go "shelter" where the others were.

There is Dana, Juliet, Kate, me Max, mom, Victoria, Taylor Courtney, Brooke, Stella, etc..

But lot`s of people is still missing or confirmed dead.

I sat next to Max and put my arm around her.

"Rest Max"

"I.."

"Shhhh rest now. I take care of you."

She lay down on my lap and closed her eyes. I put my leather around her.

 

 

 


	3. Portland

Max is still sleeping, into my lap don't blame her though. I chatted with mom and stroking Max's hair hoping that help keeps her calm and feeling that she is safe.

Mom is beautiful, broken arm, lucky I say like many people here.

David is still missing, I hope he is alright.. yeah me.

"Chloe?" Max asked as she started to stirr.

"I'm here Max, everyone is here."

I helped Max up so she can sit.

"how you feeling?"

"better I guess" Max responded.

"want to anything, drink food?"

"Thanks Chlo.. water is fine" Max responded.

"Here drink."

"Thanks" Max responded as she takes the water bottle.

I didn't notice mom's smiling face.. until now.

"What?"

"nothing sweetie" Joyce responded.

"Right"

Max stood up and walking a little. I let her.

"mom how I can help her?"

"be there" Joyce responded.

"we should go away a bit.. me and her.. she needs it I need it".

I should stop you right now, but I don't..." Joyce respond.

"You don't?"

"No, you're right she needs to go away, here all is the memory" Joyce responded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Max and I went to a little walk so we can talk a little more discriminating. I want to know what is between us. And is Max ok with our leaving?

Because I leave. I can't be here, even mom is okay.

I take Max hand.

"Max?"

"yes," Max responded.

"What ... what.. is between us?"

"I told you in the cliff. I love you I can't.."

"No no shh shh you don't lose me I promise... I had this feeling... I love you too, but not Like friendship more than that".

"Me too" Max responded.

My heart raced so fast..

I raised my hand and put it against Max's cheek caressing it softly.

I gradually leaned Forward. Still nervous, but soon our lips connected. It was like the first time. Perfect.

_(her lips is so soft, dammnit butterflies.)_

_(it was so different to Rachel's, it's better... now nothing can be between us.)_

Slowly I pulled back, smiling

"let's leave Max, together."

"Leave?" Max asked.

"Yeah, there is nothing anymore expect my mom, but she helped the others and was fine with this."

"you and me."

Max smiled. "I love to"

I smiled leaned down for another slow kiss.

* * *

 

We packed some clothes what we have, food and drinks, Max saying goodbye to Kate, and I to mom.

"Call me sometimes okay?" Kate asked.

"of course Kate.. you too."

"Bye Kate," Max said.

"Bye" Kate responds.

I take Max's hand, and we walked my truck.

After we, buckled our seatbelt, I started the engine.

"Ready?"

"Ready" Max responded.

"Portland here we come."

Max giggled a little

It's good to see her even a little better mood.

I drove and think about everything, I felt that this finally hit in me, about David may be dead, and mom.. was close to it.

I grip the steering wheel, tight, I didn't even notice how tense I am.

*yawn*

"Chloe we should stop somewhere you need to rest," Max said.

"I'm fine."

"Chloe.. you're not" Max responded.

I said I'm fine!.

I noticed Max winched a little my voice.. (nice going idiot)

"Max I.."

"Fine, it's ok" Max responded.

"Max..."

*no reply*

*sigh*.. soon I found the motel and got us to the room.

* * *

 

Before I opened our room door, I take Max's hand.

She didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"these past two days, you kept telling me to talk to you, but that working both sides."

"But you had so much going on right now."

"Chloe I love you, so I want to know if something is bothering you " Max responded as she takes my hand.

and we stepped inside the room.

"I"...

"Please Chlo talk to me" Max responded.

*sigh I`m sorry Max."

"but all this shit founding Rachel, the storm.. all it that attracted me too."

"I`m scared that my mom lost another husband.. and I want to.."

I stopped when I noticed Max is curled up in the bed.

"Hey shh shhh."

"I`m sorry so so sorry."

"no shhhhh Max shhhh breath, I didn't mean it like that, it`s not your fault."

"But it is" Max responded. as her tears rolled down.

"It`s not, see this is the reason I didn't want to tell you."

"I don`t want to your blaming yourself anymore."

"But the fucking storm was my fault, I killed so many people."

"your stepdad, Frank, W-warren. I-I.."

And that she buried her face against my chest.

"Shhhhh I`m here."

I ran my fingers through Max`s hair and soothed her whispering her ears.

I pulled us down, still holding her.

Soon she falls asleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> my sac ab fic..  
> Wellcome.


End file.
